Preparing for the End
by Sigzix
Summary: The man responsible for creating Subspace prepares to raise more mayhem than before..., by visiting the big bads that truly made Subspace possible.


**Hello, everyone! Sigzix here, starting one of my resolutions of the new year: attempting to write 20+ fics within the year. Now, this WAS going to be in four different categories; Mario, Sonic, Kirby, and here in SSB. But due to...problems in the form of authors that are causing me to HATE the Sonic category for probably ANOTHER year, I decided to merge the four short stories into one big fic that will be a prequel to my story Subspace Armageddon, which only has two chapters at the moment with plenty more to be added this year.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic, the one to kick off my resolution. Here's the Sonic portion up first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

"Come on, everyone! You're all doing great! Keep this up, and we could be halfway done by next week!" shouted an overly-excited, black and yellow cubed robot, carefully but quickly shoving missiles inside thirty-two multiple-rocket launchers.

Two small robots and hundreds of thousands of cream-colored robots of a larger size were on a small island far from civilization, where there were a set of large silver-colored airships that had yet to be finished being built. On the deck of a single ship, while Cubot and several other Egg Pawns were nearly halfway finished with preparing two-hundred fifty-six missiles that would be ready for launch, Orbot, a black and red, orb-shaped robot of the same size, was holding a clipboard and pen while examining four laser turrets that were placed near one side of the launchers. As he examined the weapons, he wrote information on the clipboard regarding the condition.

"You know, you're actually quite right. Have we ever really worked at this pace before?" the sphere said.

"Nah, don't think so!" Cubot answered, still loading rockets. "In fact, ever since Boss left us in charge of this base, I kinda noticed that you've been working a lot more!"

"Hmm. Do you think so?" Orbot placed the tip of the pen to his neon-blue mouth before shrugging. "I don't see it."

"You sure you don't? 'Cause whenever Boss was near us within a twenty...maybe thirty mile radius, you'd...slack off," Cubot reminded.

"Really?" Orbot scratched his head, thinking about it. "I...I guess you're correct, now that you mention it."

"Does the guy just have something about him you don't like? Is it the 'stache? The creepy red eyes when he wipes his glasses? Anything like that distracting you?"

"Hmmm... I guess I just don't like him anywhere near," Orbot confirmed, writing on the clipboard and rolling towards another set of laser turrets.

"What? I like having him around!" Cubot said, still loading rockets with the Egg Pawns.

"I'm sorry, but it's just personal preference."

"Yeah, guess so. Not gonna hold it against you." Cubot finished loading rockets inside the sixteen multiple-rocket launchers on one side of the deck and hovered to the other side of the deck to load the other sixteen launchers. "It is pretty much justified after he kinda left us in space."

Orbot followed and examined the laser turrets on the opposite side of the launchers. "Exactly. I wish he could have come at a later time though. We were having such a nice conversation with this two other robots, especially the one with such a fascination with space."

"Sure were. Hey, when we finish up here, you think I might get a new voice chip as pay?" Cubot asked.

"You're not satisfied with your original voice chip?"

"No, it's not that. I just wanna sound British like that other robot."

"Ah. I'm sure I can find one for you if he refuses," Orbot offered.

"Aw, really? Thanks, pal!"

"Not a problem."

Suddenly, a small explosion could be heard coming from the grounds of the underground floor.

"Huh?" Cubot hovered to the rails of the deck and looked down at the crowd of busy Egg Pawns. He could see smoke escaping from one Pawn who appeared to be laying on the ground. The other Pawns surrounded the downed one, looking at each other. Cubot looked towards Orbot. "Hey, pal, I think there was a malfunction with one of the boys!"

"Hm?" Orbot put the pen and clipboard down and rolled towards Cubot's side, looking down at the broken robot. "That's odd, that shouldn't have happened."

"I know. Boss pretty much made these things as good as he could just for one to-"

Suddenly, a small bird landed on the rail of the deck between the two robots.

"...Did you leave the door open again?" Orbot asked.

"Um... ... ... ...Nope, I closed it as soon as I finished bringing more rockets in here."

The two moved closer to the rails to look at the bird.

"Wait..." Orbot's squinted his eyes at the bird.

"Uh, what is it...?" Cubot asked, staring at the bird, who stared back as if it were a contest.

"This isn't a real bird...," Orbot said.

"It's not?"

"It's...a robot. A robot Flicky, in fact," Orbot confirmed.

The robotic Flicky stared at Cubot for a few more seconds before hopping to his head, clinging its talons onto the edge.

"Awwww. I think it likes me!" Cubot carefully held the Flicky inside his hands and placed it back on the rail.

The Flicky continued to stare at the two robots, tilting its head.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a room filled with five flashing computer monitors supplying the only light, there was a mustachioed, middle-aged man with lanky arms and legs who wore a red coat and black pants. While sitting on a desk chair, he was resting his head on the table in the middle of the room with a mug of cold coffee near his face. His glasses were folded and sitting on one of the five keyboards in front of the monitors, revealing pitch-black eyes with the only other color being the red irises.

"Uggghhh...," he groaned, lifting his head from the table and lifting the mug to his lips, drinking the coffee. After putting the mug back down, he slapped himself in the face a few times. "I have to stay up," he said to himself. "Can't let a time like this go to waste if I'm just-"

"HEY, BOSS!"

"GAH!" The surprise shout from Cubot forced Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik to jump back on his chair and fall to the floor. "...Grrr..." He stood up and walked to the monitors and grabbed his glasses from the keyboard. After putting the glasses on, he looked up at the monitor and could see the robotic Flicky through the camera eyes of Cubot. "What is it, you dolt?!"

"Yeah, we just wanted to know something! Did you ever build any robot animals like this cute little thing here?" Cubot asked, stroking under the robot's beak.

"What? No," Eggman replied, rubbing his head as he looked at the robot. "I don't really see a point in making anything like that thing."

"Really?" Eggman could tell Orbot was the one currently speaking. "Well, someone must have created this. It appears to be quite dated though. It has small dents in several areas, but doesn't appear to have suffered any severe damage though."

"Yes, I can see that," Eggman assured. "Hm..." After looking at the robotic Flicky on the monitor for a few more seconds, a thought came to him. He smacked his head as he remembered one thing. "Now I remember!"

"You do, Boss?" Cubot said.

"Yes, I do. This was after I had failed to control Chaos to do what I wanted. I was working on blueprints for an artificial intelligence that could control any machine that was compatible with it."

"How come the idea was never used?" Orbot asked, looming at the Flicky scratch under its wing with its beak and staring back up at him and Cubot.

"It was going to be...," the scientist growled, clenching his fists." ...But I turn my back for one second and look back just to find some random boy had snuck inside and took the blueprints... Before I could get him, he took off..."

"Why this this guy look like Boss? Did he look like one of Sonic's pals?" Cubot asked, holding out a finger to the Flicky. The Flicky responded by perching itself onto the yellow robot's finger. "D'awwww!"

"Not really... The boy looked human, which is...actually pretty surprising, if you ask me," Eggman said.

"Hmm... What would a regular human boy want with blueprints? And may I also ask how long ago this incident happen?" Orbot asked.

"A decade or more ago," Eggman confirmed. "Hmm... I'm coming over. I want you two to keep that thing with you and don't let it escape. Is that clear?"

* * *

The Flicky piped up as soon as it heard what Eggman said and stared into Cubot's camera eyes, its own eyes glowing neon-green.

"Hm? You alright, little cutie?" Cubot asked.

"..." Before either of the robots could react, the Flicky attacked Cubot, flying in front of his face and pecking at his eyes. Cubot's eyes being pecked caused static to appear on the monitor displaying everything Eggman saw.

"Hey! H-hey, stop that now, little fella!" Cubot demanded, attempting to swat the Flicky away with his hands.

"Stop that, you!" Orbot demanded as well, trying to snatch the Flicky.

The Flicky then pierced both of Cubot's eyes with its beak before flying in front of Orbot's face. Fortunately, neither robot could feel. Eggman's monitor then became completely static, due to Cubot's eyes becoming damaged.

"P-pal?! Boss?! I-I can't really see now!" Cubot nearly shouted, hovering around in circles with his arms held out in front of him.

"Get away from my eyes, you piece of scrap!" Orbot yelled, trying to trap the Flicky between his hands.

"Grrrr!" A throbbing vein appeared on Eggman's hothead as he typed on one of the keyboards, after hitting one more key, the monitor displayed in Orbot's point if view. "Get that darn bird, now!"

Suddenly, more explosions could be heard from the ground of the area. The robots had stopped moving after hearing the noise. Orbot and the robot Flicky looked down towards the swarm of busy Egg Pawns. Cubot was looking down as well, but was only looking down at the deck floor of the airship since he had no idea where he was.

"Um, sir...?" Orbot spoke. "Take a closer look at this..."

"Hm...?" Eggman squinted his eyes. As Orbot's camera eyes zoomed in on the Egg Pawns, it was revealed that more of the mooks were exploding for no reason at all. "What the?!"

The Flicky stared at the explosions before being caught in Orbot's hands.

"Gotcha!" Orbot kept his hands closed tight, but not tight enough to break the Flicky. He then descended toward where the explosions were, leaving Cubot to wander around aimlessly in the air.

"Guys? I still can't see squat..."

The Egg Pawns were running in all directions away from the massive smoke cloud that was forming.

"There's no reason this should be happening. NO. REASON," the scientist hissed.

"Not even by malfunctioning?" Orbot questioned.

"No! There hasn't been a malfunction in eight years!"

"Oh... Well, maybe- D'ah!"

As Orbot reached the smoke cloud, a human hand popped out of the smoke and gripped the robot by the head.

With his other hand, the human waved back and forth to clear the smoke. Once the smoke was cleared, it revealed the face of the man who was holding Orbot by the head. He was a bald man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties with blue eyes and a black braided beard.

"...Wha...?" Eggman raised an eyebrow, clueless about the man he was looking at through Orbot's eyes.

"...U-um... Wh-who are you, s-sir...?" Orbot asked, his voice slightly shaky. Unfortunately, he and Orbot were built with emotions included.

"No, no," the man denied, shaking his head and grinning. "I've got two things to say to you, and I'd appreciate it if you cooperate."

"...Y-yes...?"

"First, let go of my bird unless you want me to punt you," the human demanded.

"Your bird?!" Eggman shouted.

Orbot nodded and opened his hands. The Flicky flew out and landed on the man's shoulder, nuzzling its cheek against his.

"You little...!" Eggman gritted his teeth, his eyes glued to the monitor.

"Thanks for finding this place, girl." The man petted his Flicky with a finger before looking back at Orbot, still grinning. "Now, if you have a speaker function in there, activate it."

"Y-yes..." Orbot's eyes changed to a hot-pink color. "Speaker Mode activated..."

"Thank you kindly-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR BIRD?!" Eggman screamed.

The man flinched awfully as soon as he heard the scientist's loud voice come from Orbot. "...Geez, he's cranky, eh...?" he whispered to himself before speaking out loud. "Mr, Robotnik, I honestly don't know what you mean-"

"You know what I mean! You stole my blueprints, didn't you?!"

"Hmm... No, no, sir, I didn't take them. You simply misplaced them." The man couldn't help but snicker after telling the lie.

"Oh, that is bull!"

"Oh, but it's true!" the man said, still smiling. "When you left, your blueprints just fell from the table to the floor. I, taking a stroll through your base at that time, just so happen to come across them and decided to hold on to them for a while until-"

"MORE THAN TEN YEARS IS NOT A "WHILE!"" Eggman shouted, nearly losing his voice. "I could've been done with Sonic by now if it wasn't for you!"

"...Heh, you might be right-"

"And you were sneaking into my base?!"

"Six times, yeah," the man admitted. "And keep raging like that; you CERTAINLY won't bust a blood vessel, I'm sure of it!" He said almost too positively.

"Grrrr... Look...," Eggman snarled. "I have no idea who you are or why you're even doing what you're doing... But when I'm through with you, you'll be begging me to let you escape...!"

"Oh really...? Ah, man..." The man chuckled a bit. "Is that seriously a threat, Mr. Robotnik...?"

"No, it's a PROMISE...!"

"Heheh... Then I'll be right here waiting for you. Besides, I have a few things to get out of you," he smirked.

Orbot's eyes returned to their regular color. "...Um... He must have shut Speaker Mode down."

"Heh. Then he's really gonna try and take me down, huh?" The man let go of Orbot and looked up at Cubot, who was aimlessly wandering in the air again.

"I hear talking going on down there! Can I hear?!"

The man looked at the Flicky on his shoulder. "Come on, woman, you didn't have to do that to the poor guy." He then looked at Orbot. "Go help your friend while I make myself comfortable here, 'kay?"

Orbot wasn't reluctant to quickly hover upwards to his blind friend.

The man looked towards a pile of Egg Pawns he had just destroyed. One of the Pawns had a large steel club impaled through it. He walked towards the Pawn and pulled the club out. He stared at the oil-soaked sharp end of the club and carefully wiped it off with the sleeve of his white hoodie, laughing. "Can't wait to see what the man dishes out to me..."

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. I'm hoping I didn't show off my OC too much here or make him seem like a Marty-Stu. I already have a feeling people are gonna ask something like "how did this guy sneak inside a base that much" or "what is this random guy," and I ask for you to do this one thing for me... DON'T judge something so quickly based on the first chapter, PLEASE. I developed this OC and others for over two years and already planned this out.**

**If you have any other questions at all, you can either PM me or leave a review. I'll be sure to reply to every question asked.**

**Please review. Thank you. :)**


End file.
